Our Life in Scorpion
by SurvivingMinx
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries, but here goes nothing. This is the life Daryl and Logan Knight twins with incredible high IQ's. They are a part of a group of high intellect people named Scorpion. Follow these twins on their adventures with the team. *Follows the show* *Long chapters*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or its characters/plot line. This is purely fan made. The OCs are based off of one of my friends and myself.**

Our names are Logan and Daryl Knight. I have an IQ of 184 and Daryl has an IQ of 179. I'm an analyst, I can analyze everything from human to machines. My brother on the other hand is a pyro. He can create any type of explosive and knows everything about them. We are a part of a high IQ team named Scorpion, and this is how we met Walter O'Brien.

**My P.O.V**

My brother and I are running. From what you may ask, well from gangsters of course. Well I should probably explain how we got into this mess. Well our names are Logan and Daryl Knight, we are currently 21 years old, and we're geniuses. Although the situation we're in doesn't really back up that claim. Here we are running through an alley to lose the gangsters that we pissed off by running our mouths. There are five of them, a really short one and some decently sized others, but I guess it was our fault. All we did though was correct the faults in their robbery plans….that sounded better in my head. Anyways they got pissed and that brings us to our current situation.

"Daryl keep running! I'll hold them off. Look if you run for five minutes take a right and there should be an abandoned garage two minutes away. Pick the lock as fast as you can and I'll go get you once I finish here." I instructed pushing him into the roper alleyway.

"I'll give you 30 minutes, if you're not there by then I'm coming to get you." Daryl told me before taking off into a sprint. I turned around just in time to dodge the baseball bat that the smallest of the gangsters had swung at me.

'_The shorty with the bat swung for my head. He's a newbie; if he had experience then he would have swung for my knees or my kidneys. There's four others coming in about 4 minutes. Objective: take out the shorty then proceed to finish off the other four with what I can decipher in seconds.'_ I smirked at him as a predatory glint appeared in my eyes.

**Daryl's P.O.V**

Logan and I had been running away from some gangsters when she told me to run while she held them off. I know I should probably be worried about her, but I knew my sister; she wouldn't get hurt too badly. I found the garage Logan told me about in 7 minutes like Logan had said. I spent 3 minutes picking the lock before I finally got it open. I closed and locked the door behind me as I hunched over, hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice ask from somewhere inside the building.

'_Fuck! We should know better than to judge the inside of a building by its appearance and its location!'_ I looked up and saw a boy no older than 19. Could he be living here?

"Who wants to know?" I said calmly as I stood up straight.

"This is my garage. I have the constitutional right to know why you're on my property." The kid looked like he was getting agitated.

'_He smarter than most, but he gets agitated far too easily.'_ I thought simply. "Daryl." I said simply shoving my hands in my jacket pockets. _'She has 5 minutes to get here.'_ I thought calculating the time in my head. "I need to stay here for another 5 minutes. If Logan doesn't get here in those 5 minutes then I have to go and look for her." I said muttering the last part to myself as I walked towards the door.

"And if I choose to kick you out?" the kid asked smugly as if to prove his point that this was his property. I smiled at him making his face scrunch up in confusion.

"Then you're sending a complete stranger to his death." I said noting down how he tensed at the word 'death'.

"Oh well hi. I didn't know you had people coming over man." A man who looked to be the same age as me, wearing a fedora, said as he walked down the staircase that I hadn't noticed. "Name's Toby, and you are?" he asked walking closer to me.

"Daryl." I said as my phone let out a beep letting me know that Logan's time was up. "Time's up." I said walking towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa what do you mean 'time's up'?" Toby asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You two are good people, but let's face it; I don't know you and you don't know me. So let's just forget I was ever here." I said not looking at them as I threw the door open running out towards where Logan and I had separated. As I was running I could hear Toby and the kid yelling my name as their footsteps sounded behind me. I knew they would follow me. _'I knew they were good people. They seem like they had rough pasts, but they're still running after me to make sure I'm okay.'_ I took the same roads, making sure I stayed in their sights for them to follow, before actually getting there.

"Daryl! Dude what was-"Toby started saying before cutting himself off taking in the scene in front of him. There were six bodings sprawled on the floor. Five men and one girl. There was blood on various parts of the floor but they were all still breathing. "What the hell happened here?" Toby asked cautiously.

"Logan happened." I said walking towards the one girl knowing that it would be my sister. I crouched down next to her and started to poke at her ribcage. "Yo, you alive?"

"Why must you injure me?" Logan groaned rolling onto her side.

"Good you're alive." I said making her glare at me.

**My P.O.V**

"Good you're alive." Daryl said making me glare at him.

"Fuck you Daryl." I said rolling onto my stomach.

"Why are you laying here on the ground when you were supposed to go to the garage, which mind you was NOT abandoned." He said standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

'_That explains the two guys standing behind him.' _I thought as I rolled over to face Daryl and the two mystery guys. "I fell…. And I refuse to get up." I said calmly smirking only when I see Daryl's eye twitch slightly. "Nah, I'm kidding. I actually can't feel my legs, and I'm not sure if I should be worried or not." I said as I propped myself up on my elbows. "No seriously. I can't feel my legs." I said looking Daryl in the eyes.

"Seriously?! Logan!" Daryl yelled kneeling next to me. "Why didn't you call me?!" he exclaimed checking my legs.

"Did you forget that I left my phone at home?" I said shrugging a shoulder. _'They probably think it's the adrenaline. Hmmm no it can't be, it would have worn off by now. Could it be the nerves? Nah, if it was the nerves then it would have hurt before I lost feeling in them. Possibly the muscles? Hmmm.' _I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt some one lift me up. I started to panic and push at the guy that had lifted me up as I felt my anxiety acting up.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're okay. Daryl looks like he's about to have a panic attack and we need to get you to a hospital quickly." The guy who was wearing a fedora said as he started running towards the main road.

"No! No hospital!" I yelled as I hit his shoulders and neck.

"Will you stop hitting me?! God damn you're tiny but violent!" he yelled as I continued to hit him. I only stopped hitting him when he stopped running, causing me to take in my surroundings. I noticed that we were no longer on the streets but in a building of sorts.

"Where are we? Where's Daryl?!" I asked feeling my anxiety and panic bubbling to the surface. "Answer me!" I yelled at him when he did nothing but stare at me.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" he said calmly irritating me as I glared daggers into his skull. I continued to glare at him making sure to keep my mouth shut tightly. "Oh come on. You're really going to pull the silent treatment? Come on your social anxiety can't be that bad! Can it?" he whined as I kept my mouth shut turning my head away from him.

"Lex!" Daryl's voice rang out through the building as he ran over to where I was. "I see you're not talking to him. Okay well Lex this is Toby," he said pointing at the guy in front of me, "and this is Walter. They live here." He finished off pointing at the kid then motioning around the room. "Guys this is my twin sister Logan." He said as he waved his hands in front of me.

"Hello." I said with a small shy smile making Toby and Walter look at me shocked. I giggled at their expressions and Daryl started a conversation. That was six years ago. Now the team consists of Walter O'Brien, Toby Curtis, whom I am currently in a relationship with, Sylvester Dobbs, Happy, who is in a relationship with Daryl, and lastly my brother Daryl and I. Ad we are Scorpion.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed tonight's episode, cause I know I did. I'd just like to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and to those who followed this story, I really appreciate it. Well I hope you all enjoy the first official chapter of the story. Creative criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Scorpion or any of it's characters. I only own Logan and Daryl. All rights go to their proper owners.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

*Flashback*

Helicopters sounded in the sky as a man worked tended to his yard. The helicopters land in front of the man as six men dressed in military uniforms come out of the first helicopter and into the house.

"Walter!" the man, Walter's father yelled as he ran towards his house. His wife screamed as the men infiltrated their home. They moved upstairs to collect 'Scorpion' whom was in the house.

"Breaching… go!" one of the men yelled as he kicked open the door.

"Immunity agreement and extradition waiver. Sign them, and I'll tell you how I hacked into NASA." a young boy named Walter said as they entered his room, shaking as he held a pen and papers in his hands.

"Corporal to command. We have Scorpion. He's just a kid." one of the men said into a talkie as he looked at Walter. The men brought Walter out handcuffed as his family stood outside crying.

"I just wanted the shuttle blueprints for my wall." Walter says sadly as he looks at his family. When he looks towards the dirt road he sees two black cars come down the road before stopping in front of his house. A man in a fancy black suit steps out of the first car before walking over to Walter. Once he reached him he crouched down to make eye contact with the young boy.

"What's your name son?" the man asked calmly as Walter slowly looked up at him.

"Walter?" a woman's voice broke an older looking Walter out of his flashback. "Walter? Are you listening?" a blonde woman dressed in medical scrubs asked the man in front of her.

"Yes you said "I didn't see this coming at all."" he replied looking at the woman in front of him.

"I can't believe you're breaking up with me." she said in a semi-calm voice.

"I'll admit you have been patient." Walter says casually as if he didn't care.

"Longest three months of my life." she replied exasperated. "You're not easy Walter." she finished as Walter started to pull paper out of his coat.

"I thought this might help. Throughout our relationship, you've accused me, correctly, of not being able to connect with your emotional states. So… I mapped out what I think you'll experience over the next few minutes." Walter said as he pulled out a pen to explain what was on the paper to her.

"You wrote a document to connect with me emotionally?" she said completely surprised by his actions. Walter hummed proudly as he showed her the document.

"Now this is a decision tree. This is just to help you through the…" Walter started to explain the document when an older looking man spoke up.

"Hey! I pay you to fix wireless, not talk." the man says before walking away.

"You scheduled our breakup on a job?!" she exclaimed furious at the man that sat in front of her.

"To be more efficient." Walter replied to justify himself causing the woman in front of him to ignore him.

"You may be trying, Walter. But you're still a million miles from normal." she said as she stood up and walked out of the dinner leaving him sitting in the booth by himself.

"Well that went well." the taunting voice of his coworker Logan caught his attention. He looked over to see her standing next to the booth wearing an amused smirk.

"Shut up Logan. Did you start on finding the bug in the wireless system?" he asked her as he collected his stuff before walking over to the other side of the dinner.

**My P.O.V**

"Shut up Logan. Did you start on finding the bug in the wireless system?" Walter asked me as he came to the other side of the dinner with me.

"Already done Walt." I said as I sat down at the bar. "Just finish up the rest so we can leave this place and go home." I finished saying as I looked around at the people who looked so comfortable around each other. _'How can they be so comfortable around strangers? I mean I'm only comfortable with the team, but that's different.' _I thought to myself as I looked over at Walter who was looking at a woman around 24 and her son. _'Hmmmm…. interesting.'_ I thought as a predatory/mischievous glint appeared in my eyes.

**Walter's P.O.V.**

I was finishing up the last things for the job, but my gaze kept traveling to a waitress whom was helping an old man get to his seat. However the voice of our employer made me break my gaze.

"Hey, kid! You're making a mess!" he yelled at a little boy who was playing with the shakers. "Paige! Again your boys all over with the shakers." The man reprimanded as he walked over to the waitress I had been looking at.

"I know, he knows. I know. He's just having a hard time adjusting at school. He'll be back next week. Promise." the waitress, whose name is apparently Paige, answered defending her son. She swiftly walked over to him to talk to him I presume. "Hey honey. It's okay. Mr. Gianakos just likes to keep things neat. Remember we talked about that kind of thing before. Doesn't mean there's something wrong with you, okay." she told him as she tried to pat his back, only for him to avoid her touch. I scrunched my eyebrows as I had been watching the scene unfold before me. That's when I noticed the way the shakers were set up. He wasn't just messing around with them.

"He's playing chess." Logan muttered next to me making me nod.

_'Of course Logan would notice that little detail.' _ I mentally told myself as I finished the work before packing up my things and walking over to where the boy was. I placed my things on a nearby chair as I moved one of the pieces initiation a game with the boy. He responded almost immediately as we continued to play. He was good, but not at the level to beat me.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh" I mumbled softly as I got a checkmate. Logan smiled before motioning me to look in the direction of his mother.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" she asked a bit cautious. _'Well considering that I'm a complete stranger who is near her son, it's understandable.'_ I thought as I looked at her.

"No, but you should help him." I said simply before nudging Logan so we could leave.

"Bye sweetie." Logan said messing up the boy's hair as she walked past him.

"Wireless is up! Don't yell at that boy." I said as we walked towards the doors. We got in my car as we drove back to the warehouse. We rode in my car listening to the radio as some idiots were asking some trivia question.

"If you're sick of being broke, then for $108.3, which month has 28 days?" the DJ asked. _'Was that a trick question?'_ I thought simply.

"All of them." Logan and I replied at the same time as the excited woman who had called in sounded through the radio.

"I actually know this one! Uh- February?" she replied happily as I heard Logan scoff at her answer.

"We have a winner." the DJ's voice sounded immediately afterwards. _'Of course.'_ i thought to myself.

"Idiots." I said casually earning a laugh from Logan. We arrived at the Warehouse soon after that little incident.

**Third Person P.O.V**

***Inside the Warehouse***

"Okay so if my math is correct- and it is- we can siphon 700 kilowatts a month through the fall, before anyone even notices." A man who was standing in front of a chalkboard, which was filled with equations and algorithms, spoke turning his attention to the woman who was standing on a ladder messing with some wires. This man was Sylvester. Next to the ladder that was holding the woman up was a man wearing jeans and a t-shirt who was handing the woman some stuff. "Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you doing? Over 30,000 shock related accidents happen every year." he warned.

"Please, I got this." the woman said just before sparks started flying. "See? Power's up." she said as Walter and Logan walked in.

**My P.O.V.**

"See, power's back up." my good friend, and my brother's girlfriend, Happy said as the lights turned on inside the building.

"Why are you stealing electricity?" Walter asked the question that was about to come out of my mouth.

"Just borrowing it, until they turn our power back on." Happy said as Daryl helped her down the ladder.

"Why is our power out?" I asked as I hugged my brother in greeting.

"I thought we were paying the bill after the Credit Nationale Job?" Walter said as he dropped his things off at his desk.

"I was." Sylvester said turning our attention towards him. "I worked for three days on this great loss algorithm for credit risk…" he explained letting us figure out what happened.

"You got lost in the numbers and you forgot to pay the electric bill." Walter finished making me sigh.

"And the water bill, and our rent. And the payment was all in cash. Which got misplaced." Happy continued making me chuckle at the tone she was using.

"Oh, Sylvester." I chuckled shaking my head playfully at the big ball of love, math and hand-sanitizer.

"It's somewhere… close." Sylvester defended himself making me walk over to Walter.

"When's the last time you ate?" Walter asked him as I placed an apple in his hands for him to give to Sylvester.

"You mean like food?" Sylvester asked answering our question. Walter tossed him the apple so he could eat something. That's when I noticed that Toby, my boyfriend, was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, it's cool. I finished a Lynwood Job. Toby's picking up the fee." Happy said walking closer to where we were.

"Toby? Why not you?" Walter asked exasperated.

"I built the contractor an automated conveyance system and he called me Sugar." she explained making me hum. "So I hit him in the mouth." she finished making me smirk.

"And Toby is where exactly?" Walter asked a very valid question. I looked around at every person there when nobody answered.

"Guys… where is Toby?" I asked again making everyone's eyes look everywhere but at me. "Daryl come with me for a bit." I said as I pulled my brother away from them. "Daryl where is he?" I asked sternly crossing my arms over my chest.

"He's just picking up the fee. He didn't leave that long ago anyways." he replied cautiously considering he knew how bad my temper was. "He should be back soon. Promise." he finished knowing that his words would only pacify me for a few minutes.

"Okay…" I said quietly before walking over to where Happy was. Next thing I know Toby ran into the building.

"Shh! Keep your voices down! Just for a minute!" Toby was saying as he tried to shush us.

"Uh, Toby. Tell me you have the Lynwood payment." Walter said as he walked towards the group.

"First can I note how I nearly tripled the Lynwood payment." Toby says as he continues to fidget around.

"So those thugs are chasing you down to give you a big congratulations?" Happy asked as she looked out the window. I sighed shaking my head knowing where this was going.

"I beat them at poker! They're born chums. Pupils dilate like crazy whenever they get a good hand." Toby said as I walked closer to him.

"Come on. A Harvard-trained behaviorist should know that people don't like to get cheated!" Sylvester said making Toby groan as he tried to catch his breath.

"I hate you." Happy and I said at the same time making Toby look at us.

"No you don't." Toby replied out of breath as he shook his head slightly at us.

"We have a combined IQ of nearly 700, and we can't even pay our bills." Walter said as he started to pace. I stood next to Toby as he grabbed my hand before replying to Walter.

"We had a bad day." Toby tried to reason but Walter shut him down almost immediately after.

"We've been at this for 2 years!" Walter exclaimed looking at him. "The whole reason I started this company is because we have more to offer than just fixing routers!" Walter continued explaining his frustration. And honestly I can't blame him.

"Walter calm down." Daryl said as if reading my mind.

"Walter, I'm reading a textbook panic response to normal financial stressors." Toby tried to pacify our stressed out friend.

"Okay, if this thing is going South, Walt, then just let me know. Cause I have a cousin who owns a garage in Phoenix." Happy started saying as Daryl grabbed her hand pulling her back towards him.

"No matter how hard we try- and I know we're all trying- we're a million miles from normal." Walter said in a quiet voice and I knew that he was starting to believe that.

"Walt-" I started to say only to get cut off by banging coming from the door. I knew, from Toby's shushing, that it was the thugs that he played. After a few minutes the banging stopped and a knocking sound replaced it.

"Homeland Security!" a new voice said making all of us get confused as to why they were here.

"Is this you?" Walter asked Toby as he walked closer to us. However Toby only shook his head before replying.

"No." was Toby's casual reply making me hold back a smirk that was threatening to surface.

"We're looking for Walter O'Brien!" the man said as he slid something under the door and into the building.

"What have you done?" Daryl and I said in sync at Walter's confused face. Happy went and got what the man had slid under to door looking at it.

"It's a badge." she said before tossing it to Walter so that he could look at it. Walter caught it looking at it before nodding. Happy opened the door and when the man walked into the building Walters entire demeanor changed.

"No, no, no, no. Get out, get out. Get out of here, now!" Walter demanded as the man stood in front of him.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't desperate, trust me." the man said in response to Walters demand.

"Trust you?" Walter asked incredulously. "What is that- a joke?" he continued before Happy asked a question.

"Who are you?" she asked as Daryl pulled her back with everyone else.

"He's federal agent Cabe Gallo. We worked together years ago. The outcome was unfavorable." Walter answered Happy's question without looking away from the federal agent.

"Put it aside, O'Brien. I need you. 45 minutes ago there was an automated software update in the LAX control tower. It had a bug. Now the entire system's down." Agent Gallo said giving us an idea of what he wanted. We were all shocked to say the least.

"Wa- wa- wait… all the communications are down?" Happy asked the agent in concealed shock.

"Contacts been lost between Longbeach, LAX and Burbank. Incoming flights have been diverted. But the ones that were about to start their descent- 56 of them- are out of comm range. NSA's working on a satellite hook-up. FBI's trying to work on a Morse code signal from the observatory. We need you on software. Without landing guidance those planes run out of fuel." he finishes explaining what the situation was.

"And crash. And crash Walter!" Sylvester exclaimed getting no physical reaction from the man.

"Sounds like… catastrophe is imminent. So, go find someone else. Now!" Walter said with so much venom in his voice.

How about a certified federal check for $50,000 in each of your pockets?" Agent Gallo said making everyone's eyes widen.

"Oh my God." I mumbled looking at Daryl to see him looking at me.

"I ran checks on all of you. Mechanical prodigy," Happy, "Pyrotechnic genius," Daryl, "World-class shrink," Toby, "World-class analyst," me, "a human calculator." Sylvester. "Brilliant minds working at half capacity. You want to do something meaningful? Here's your chance." he said as he looked all of us over. "You don't people and metal will be falling out of the sky in less than two hours. It's your call." he finished off looking at Walter.

"Even with half my IQ I wouldn't be dumb enough to believe you twice." Walter said as he tossed Agent Gallo his badge. "Put it aside? Forget about it and move on, is not possible for people with photographic memories." Walter finished saying as he stood in front of Agent Gallo. I looked at Happy giving her a slight nod.

"Give us a minute." Happy said as she pulled Walter aside. They started talking once I noticed Toby trying to mimic Agent Gallo.

_'Oh my God. What the hell are you doing?'_ I thought as I watched him next to the Agent.

"What the hell are you doing?" Agent Gallo asked him once he noticed him next to him.

"I was mirroring you so your subconscious could relate to me. I thought it would help you relax." Toby replied making me sigh at his usual behavior.

"Do you think it's working?" Agent Gallo asked him sternly making Toby look at him.

'_Time to save my dumbass.' _I thought as I walked towards them. I looked at Daryl out of the corner of my eye and shook my head when I saw him smirking. "I'm sorry about him. I'll just get him out of your way." I said easily as I dragged my boyfriend away. I left him with Sylvester as I made eye contact with Daryl. He walked over to where I was before getting my attention with a simple question.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Daryl asked without so much as looking at me. I glanced at him then took in everything in my surroundings.

'_Well he didn't seem to be lying, which kind of worries me. Him and Walt obviously have a past that didn't end well, so that is definitely causing it looks like Happy is going to be able to convince him , so it looks like we might actually have a big job.' _My thoughts went off before I turned to Daryl. "I think that Walter is going to put aside their differences and we are going to save some people." I said simply making him scoff at me.

"Time is wasting." Agent Gallo said making everyone look at him. "We've got 56 planes to land."

"LAX is the main hub for all the other airports." Walter stated as he walked back towards Agent Gallo.

"Fix the software there, it autocorrects in Longbeach and Burbank." Agent Gallo said nodding in confirmation.

"So the new software with the glitch- first step is to delete that, then download the old software, should be enough for the planes to land." Walter said fixing his sleeves.

"So you'll do it?" Agent Gallo asked firmly making Daryl roll his eyes at the fact that my prediction was correct.

"We go to LAX. We fix the software, we are at a 90% chance of success." Sylvester said having already done the calculations.

"Grab your equipment. Mine, too please?" Walter instructed simply as we all grabbed what we needed. "Must have been keeping tabs on me to find me so quickly." he said as he walked up to Agent Gallo.

"I got promoted to the L.A. office. Only make sense I track you down." Agent Gallo answered firmly as I walked by.

"Your body language suggests that's about half the truth." Toby said as he went past Agent Gallo and out the door with Daryl and I. We climbed into the van, Happy, Toby and Daryl in the very back while Walter, Sylvester and I were in the middle seats.

'_Well this is going to be a fun ride.'_ I thought as the van pulled out on to the main road.

**Daryl's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the backseat with Toby and Happy when Toby suddenly went forward making me smirk.

"Alright, listen. When the FBI and the NSA fail, do we get some kind of bonus here? I'd be willing to go double or nothing." Toby said trying to strike a higher pay from the Feds.

"Toby." Walter warned softly while Logan put her head down slightly trying to cover her smirk.

"I'm just saying." Toby defended as I pulled him back into his seat.

"Let it go man." I said chuckling a bit. Toby shrugged then sent a cheesy grin at Logan who was watching us from the corner of her eye. I chuckled a bit when she rolled her eyes at Toby once she saw his cheesy grin.

"They were your top choice for this?" the Fed that was driving asked Agent Gallo slightly annoyed at us.

"Walter O'Brien is one of the five smartest people alive, so yes." Agent Gallo said confidently as we heard his talkie go off.

"Be advised we just got word from headquarters, there's a major pile up on the 405. LAX is unreachable for hours. I repeat LAX is a no-go." the woman on the talkie told us.

"Copy that." Agent Gallo said into the talkie as Toby piped up from next to me.

"Call for a helicopter." Toby said making me nod at his idea.

"Air traffic's been shut down until the situation's resolved." Agent Gallo said shutting the idea down immediately.

_'Well he didn't have to be so rude about it.'_ I thought as I watched them.

"No copter? We're down to a 17% chance of success." Sylvester said as he did a new calculation looking at Walter.

"Pipe down, Rain Man." the Fed said quickly but harshly towards Sylvester.

_'Oh Happy is not going to like that.'_ I thought as I looked over at my pissed off girlfriend.

"Call him that again, you'd better hope the Feds have a good dental plan." Happy said venom lacing her words.

"This is what we get with a car full of geniuses?" the Fed asked and I rolled my eyes at him. I looked over at Logan and I saw her trying to calm herself down.

"What you'll get is a solution if everyone keeps their mouth shut." Walter stated placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan visibly relaxed at the action which made me sigh in relief.

"Everybody quiet!" Agent Gallo ordered trying to save the quiet that had been there before.

"We don't need to go to LAX. We just need a reliable wireless signal with no chance of going down. We just fixed one a mile north of here." Walter said as he continued to look out the window. I turned to look at Toby only to see him glaring at Walter's hand, which was resting on Logan's shoulder. I smirked knowing that he was jealous. Toby must have felt my gaze because he turned to look at me.

"What?' he asked me simply making my shake my head as I smiled slightly.

"Oh, nothing." I said making him give me a look that practically screamed 'oh-come-on'. We all sat there in silence as we made it to a nice little dinner.

**My P.O.V**

We arrived at the dinner Walter and I were at this morning. We walked into the dinner and we went straight to the back. As I was setting up my things I noticed Ralph, the little boy from this morning, sitting at the bar. I nudged Walter making him look at me. "Ralph is there." I said as I walked over towards Toby who was sitting on a random table. "Hi there." I said as I reached him, however he only looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Hi." he said simply giving me most of the information that I needed.

"You're mad at me." I said simply. "I'm not exactly sure what for, but I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." I said sighing as I put my head down. I heard him chuckle before he placed a hand on my head. I looked up at him to see him wearing a sweet smile.

"I'm not mad at you. Someone else, slightly, but not at you." he said as I heard Agent Gallo speaking.

"Owner! Agent Gallo, homeland Security. We need to commandeer your business for a national emergency. You can stay, but that's It." he said, speaking to whom I presume is the owner, as he dropped an envelope full of money on the counter. Soon the owner was kicking everyone out when he stopped Paige from leaving.

_'Huh, that's weird.'_ I thought as I heard Walter's voice.

"Ralph? Good to see you again." he greeted the nine-year-old.

"Roughly 89 minutes until the first plane goes down. Their lives are in our hands." Agent Gallo said as everyone set up everything as we waited for our jobs.

"Happy script a post-check for after the system's stabilized. Sylvester you and Logan run the odds of the patch linking back into the software, we do not want the same problem tomorrow. Toby… look for a saboteur." Walter went around giving us the jobs we needed to do. Daryl sat down with Walter and his laptops in front of him.

"Walter, look for coffee, this is going to take me, like 90 seconds." Toby said standing up with his laptop.

"Screw this up, brains and guts are going to bounce all over town." Sylvester said making Daryl and I smirk.

"Actually fuel tanks ignite on impact. You won't find a body part." Happy added making me chuckle.

"Eh, a blood soaked spleen could burn at a slower rate." Toby said making Daryl shake his head.

"You also have to take account for the explosion casualties." Daryl joined in on the comments making me look at him with wide eyes.

"Hey! Please check your language around my nine-year-old. Be decent in my place of work. Thank you." Paige spoke up making all of us look at her. As she walked away I noticed Walter still looking at her. I smirked at him before returning to my numbers.

"Secure channel to LAX. Air traffic supervisor is on the line. His name is Brooks." Agent Gallo said as he handed Walter a talkie.

"Okay, Mr. Brooks, I'm hacking into airport security. I'm going to rotate your cameras to look at the monitor. I'll see it remotely and I'll walk you through each step." Walter said as he and Daryl did everything. At this point we had all moved to stand around them.

"Who am I on with? I'm not comfortable with you hacking into anything at this airport." a man's voice sounded through the talkie.

"Then don't make it so easy. To answer your question, my name is Walter O'Brien and I was called in to fix your problem since you're not capable of doing it yourself. Say hello to the camera, I'm at your ten o'clock. Our goal is to reboot your computers and land those planes. To so that, hit control C in between the flickers at the exact moment I say now. Ready? Now." Walter said quickly as Mr. Brooks tried to keep up with him.

"I missed it, it's too fast." Mr. Brooks said once he tried to follow the instructions.

"Moving on, you, short sleeves and tie, you with the glasses, you do code, right?" Walter asked another person.

"A little. How did you know." the man said in response.

"Lucky guess. What's your name?" Walter asked as Toby moved to the other side of Walter.

"Randy." he answered Walter proudly.

"Randy, take Mr. Brooks' seat." Walter instructed as Randy did what he was told to do.

"You guys are talking about planes going down. I'm just an intern." Randy said trying to get out of it.

"You just got promoted. Sit down!" Agent Gallo told Randy as we all kept watching the monitor.

"Mr. Brooks can you give Randy the original installation disk to download?" Walter said making me smile at how this job was practically over.

"That software was installed 15 years ago. I have no idea where it is. That company went out of business." Mr. Brooks said crushing my hopes that this job was over.

Where so you backup your data?" Walter asked Mr. Brooks simply.

"Blackstern Data Storage." Mr. Brooks answered simply.

"Okay, we can get a copy of the old software from the backup. I email it to Mr. Brooks, he clicks a link, and the system is up and running as if the corrupted software was never downloaded." Walter said making me nod as Sylvester looked up the directions we would need.

"Blackstern on Ventura, northeast. Opposite direction of the gridlock." Sylvester said once he found it.

"You should know that the data is backed up to the latest software every 12 hours on the five." Mr. Brooks said giving us some very important information.

"So in 20 minutes the last remaining usable software will be corrupted. Happy, Toby, Daryl get to the server and bring me that backup disk. Sylvester, call the data center; tell them we're on our way. I'm gonna prep here to relay on to LAX." Walter said as we all got ready. I kissed Toby's cheek before making my way over to Daryl.

"Be careful brother." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Always am sis." Daryl replied with a smirk before making his way over to Happy. I walked over to Walter as Paige got there.

"Here, I thought you might be thirsty." she said kindly as she placed a cup of water in front of Walter before handing me one.

"Thank you." Walter and I said at the same time as I took a sip of the water. "You have anemia." Walter suddenly said catching both Paige and I off guard.

"Oh, God Walter." I muttered as I turned to look at Sylvester, who was playing chess with Ralph.

"It turns your fingernails pitted. That's why your polish looks streaky. You need more iron." he said making me shake my head at him.

"Okay, I don't remember asking Einstein." she said sarcastically making Walter correct her.

"Einstein had a 160 IQ. Mine's 197." he stated proudly making me roll my eyes at him.

"Wow, so you must know everything about me if you're that smart." she replied irritated at him. I sighed once I noticed Walter examining her.

"You have no-name sneakers, he has orthotics. Whatever you have goes to Ralph. The inflammation under your eyes from lack of sunlight comes from working two jobs...as for the boy's father, I made calculated assumptions under the realm of interpersonal communication issues." Walter finished making me almost spit my water out.

'_Oh God, he did not just say that.'_ I thought as I looked over at my friend wide eyed.

"Ah, so we split because I have problems communicating. And I thought it was the blonde in Tahoe. Who the hell are you to tell me my polish looks cheap? That- that hurts my feelings. Do you understand?" she said making me shake my head as a response.

"Yeah, I recognize that I've been told things like that before." Walter admitted to Paige making me look at him.

"And my polish streaks because Ralph does it, he loves to paint. And don't tell me he needs help either, he's challenged. Have some empathy." Paige finished making me look at Ralph as he played with Sylvester. I analyzed him then sighed as Walter got up, standing next to Paige.

"Challenged huh? Look at Sylvester and him, do you know what they're doing?" he asked her as she shook her head as a response. "The matches are the king, the jelly is the queen, and the sugar packets are the knights. He's playing chess with a grand master, who is about to lose." Walter continued making me look over at the two in question.

"Guys, you see this? Checkmate in eight moves. This kid is amazing!" Sylvester announced excitedly making me chuckle.

"And he doesn't like to paint your nails, he does it because he wants to hold your hand, but he can't process physical contact. So help him. Or he'll never connect with you." Walter continues his analysis of Ralph. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your son is a genius." he finished before walking away.

"You know it's not always a bad thing." I told Paige making her snap her head towards me. "He's just…. different than others." I said standing up and walking over to Sylvester and Ralph.

**Daryl's P.O.V**

I was in the van with Happy and Toby going towards the data center.

"Walter, we're approaching the data center. We should have the backup hard drive soon." Happy said into the talkie that she had as we turned on a street going up into an establishment.

"Copy that Happy, standing by." Walter's voice sounded through the talkie as the car stopped making us see that the doors were closed.

"No, it's supposed to be open 24/7." Toby said as we all got out. Happy grabbed the talkie to tell Walter what was going on.

"Great, What the hell do we do know?!" I asked as I looked around for something to get the doors open.

"Looks like they cut out. Walt, we got a problem. No one's home." Happy said into the talkie making me sigh.

"You're the mechanical engineer. Pick the lock!" Agent Gallo's voice sounded through the talkie making me roll my eyes.

"You say that as if we have a lot of time." I grumbled making the Fed look at me weirdly.

"I have my tools with me, but it'll take a lot more than the six minutes we have before the bad software backs up onto the server." Happy explained making me run a hand through my hair.

"Bates, get them in." Agent Gallo ordered as the Fed pulled out a gun.

"Step aside." he said as he pulled out a gun pointing at the lock on the wall.

"Whoa!" Toby and I said as we flinched back while Happy grabbed the Feds wrist making him stop.

"Are you insane?" Happy asked as the Fed looked at her weirdly.

"You're the one putting hands on a Fed." he said simply as if Happy was the one in the wrong.

"That's a 75-millimeter, 6-layer polycarbonate casing. It won't break, but a round could deflect and kill somebody." Happy declared as she lowered the man's gun. "Walt, please don't let the Fed talk anymore." Happy said into the talkie making me chuckle.

"That's my girl." I muttered making Toby chuckle from his spot next to me.

"Five minutes from now the software we need disappears forever. If that happens 20,000 people die." Agent Gallo said through the talkie making all of us look at each other.

"Happy we need to reset the door lock. We need to brown-out ten blocks around the data center." Walter's voice sounded through the talkie again getting us moving.

"You're gonna owe me a new slim pick." Happy muttered as she messed with the wires from the lock.

"Alright, we need to find a municipal junction box that covers that area. It should be on a commercial street." Walter said making all of us move to different parts of the ledge to look for it.

"Got one!" the Fed said as he pointed to where it was at.

"Alright, I'll go." Happy declared as she started to jog away from us.

"Don't die!" I yelled with worry seeping into my voice as I watched her keep going.

"She'll be fine dude." Toby said placing a hand on my shoulder as I looked at him. Toby was a good guy, he always reminded us that it would work out. Suddenly we heard electricity crackling as the doors started to open slowly.

"We're in. We're in!" Toby said into his own talkie as Happy showed up next to us. We ran inside as we looked for the place that would have what we needed.

"There!" Toby said as he opened the door to a room only to see that the room was filled with servers.

"Not good. We have less than a minute, which one is it?" Happy asked as Toby started to examine the room.

"Okay these servers run the facilities, so the clients would be in the cage." Toby said before turning around and grabbing something from the desk that was behind us. "Yeah, this guy, he's the boss. Cuff links, tie clip, anal micro-management. Makes all the calls as to what gets stored where. Look at his belt-tail, he's a lefty. So we eliminate the right hand servers, he'd subconsciously put a big client like LAX on his dominant hand side." Toby said as we looked at the servers on the left hand side of the cage.

"There's still about 250 servers." Happy said as I looked at all the blinking lights.

"Okay, you think LAX, you think planes, you think planes, you think high so eliminate the bottom three shelves." Toby continued as I tried to find it.

"Hundred servers left. 10 seconds, get on it!" Happy rushed as I placed a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down.

"Hurry it up Toby." I said as I looked at him.

"He's what 5'6'', tops? So it wouldn't be the top shelf, Napoleonic boss man would never use a step-ladder in front of his employees. So it's one of these…. this one!" Toby exclaimed as he pulled a server out of the shelf.

"Time's up." Happy said as we looked at Toby. "How did you know for sure?" she asked as I looked at the server in his hands.

"Cause it says LAX right here." he said pointing to a spot on the server in his his hands.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as I looked at him again.

"Oh… you were impressed." Toby said to both of us as he started to walk away. As soon as his back was turned Happy started mocking him.

"Maybe slightly." I muttered as we followed him out to the van.

**My P.O.V**

I was sitting next to Walter when I noticed Sylvester and Paige talking in front of Ralph.

"I wonder what they're talking about." I said as I turned slightly to look at Walter.

"Why don't you go and ask them?" Walter said as he spared a glance at them.

"No, they're too far." I said with a serious face making Walter shake his head at me. Suddenly Agent Gallo walked in before coming to lean on the table we were at.

"NSA satellite link failed. Where the hell are your people? That kid Toby doesn't exactly fill me with confidence." Agent Gallo said making me fight the urge to hit him.

"Toby grew up penniless, gambled his way through school, even then he got his doctorate at the age of 17. Sometimes people like us need… repair… before we can fit into your world." Walter said making me smile at him.

"I know the aftermath was devastating. I did keep tabs on you." Agent Gallo admitted making me look over at him before the door opened.

"Seats back and tray tables up. Those planes are as good as landed." Toby said as Happy and Daryl walked in after him.

"Endlessly patting himself on the back the whole ride here." Happy said as she pushed past him walking over to me. "How do you stand him?" she asked me making me chuckle.

"I just want a statue of me at LAX." Toby told Agent Gallo as I walked over hitting his arm.

"No Toby." I said simply making him grin in the cheesiest way ever.

"Now what?" Agent Gallo asked Walter as he walked towards him.

"Easy as sending a file. Mr. Brooks, in a minute you will receive a bug-free version of the software. All you have to do is open your email and click a link." Walter said into the talkie as he started to upload the file. "Wait. The hard drive's frozen. The files are corrupted. They're useless." Walter said quietly looking up from his laptop.

"We took it out as carefully as we could." Happy said trying to figure out what could have gone wrong.

"How did you transport it?" Walter asked all three of them trying to figure out what happened.

"It was wrapped in a towel, tucked in a door console so I wouldn't drop it." Toby said, and I could see the wheels turning in Walters head.

"Was there an audio speaker in the door?" Walter asked as he let his head drop a little.

"Yeah, so….what?" Toby asked as I put all the pieces together.

"Oh, no…." I said dejectedly as I looked at them.

"The magnet erased the hard drive. It's useless now." Walter said as he stood up and started pacing.

"No, no, no, no. It's not my fault. I didn't know anything about magnets in speakers." Toby said as he looked at Walter.

"You've stolen hundreds of them Toby." Walter said quietly making Toby sit down.

"Oh…." Toby said as he put his head in his hands. I walked over to him as I hugged him from behind to comfort him.

"No place on Earth has what we need." Walter said dejectedly as Agent Gallo looked up from his phone.

"FBI just texted. They're out too." Agent Gallo said sadly as Sylvester caught our attention.

"We're at less than 1%. Walter…." Sylvester said as his voice grew quieter. Walter looked at all of us before storming out through the back door.

**Walter's P.O.V**

I slammed the back door open as I stomped outside.

"You know what I'm gonna tell you." Cabe said as he and Paige followed me out the back door.

"There was a fourth team, tracking the planes by radar. Circling over the ocean…. fighter jets." I said as I walked a little closer to them.

"You'll shoot them down?" Paige asked me as surprise laced her voice.

"Same protocol was activated on 9/11 to prevent possible ground casualties." I explained as I looked between them.

"Can you think of anything we can do?" Cabe asked me as I shook my head looking down at the ground. "Contact Director Merrick. Tell him we need to activate the fourth option." Cab said into his phone as he walked back inside.

"Hey. Walter. i know what's going on." Paige said as she started to walk towards me.

"Actually, uh, there's only 100 people in the world who really know anything, and unfortunately, you're not one of them." I said simply looking at her.

"You're doing what Ralph does when he doesn't understand a problem. He panics and shuts down. When you don't know something you feel like you don't know anything." she said trying to help me.

"For all practical purposes, I have no right brain. People with high IQ tend to have low EQ. That's emotional quotient. So these big speeches, pep talks…. they don't work on me. They work on athletes, they work on children, and they work on waitresses. They don't work on people like me." I tried to explain to her.

"Oh, oh I get it. I'm the dumb waitress." she said making me turn to face her again.

"I never called you that." I defended as she spoke over me.

"But I'm smart enough to know that you're scared. You don't know how to solve the problem and you're terrified because people will die." she spoke confidently.

"Well they won't die because of me." I argued before she cut me off once again.

"And they won't live because of you either, because you're just giving up and walking away." she said as I finally snapped.

"Don't lecture me about how people dying will make me feel. I already know!" I yelled at her making her stop and stare at me.

"What does that mean?" she asked me as I leaned my hands against my knees. "Walter…" she started making me look at her. "What does that mean?" she asked again softly as I turned to look towards the door only to see that Ralph was there looking up at the sky. "Hey, sweetheart, let's go back inside, okay?" Paige said as she walked over towards him.

_'Why was he looking up?'_ I thought as I looked up in time to see a plane passing by. _'Wait. The planes!'_ I realized as I rushed back inside the dinner.

"Yes, sir, I understand. I'll draft an alert for the Emergency Broadcast System ASAP." I heard Cabe say over the phone.

"Don't hang up. Tell them there's still a chance." I said waiting for him to hang up so I could explain.

""Put a pin in that, sir. We may have something here." Cabe said as he hung up.

"Software's on the planes. They use a duplicate copy to communicate with the tower. Now if they took off before this morning's update, like a flight from Australia or New Zealand, they'll still have the bug-free software onboard." I explained to Cabe.

"Okay. But we still have the same problem. What we need is seven miles over our heads and there's no way to get i contact with the people who have it." Cabe reasoned as my gaze traveled to look outside at the traffic light.

"Yes, there is." I said as my eyes stayed glued to the window.

**My P.O.V**

"Klemmer Airfield is 20 minutes away, get me there in 10 and I can download the software." Walter reasoned with Agent Gallo as I did a few calculations.

"If you're gonna shut down all the roads that lead to Klemmer Airfield, there's gonna be lots of moving parts. I still think it's the wrong play; the runways are too short there." Cabe insisted to Walter trying to change his mind.

"It's just a low fly-by." Walter said before getting cut off by Agent Gallo again.

"There's a neighborhood next door, if something goes wrong you take out half a block." Agent Gallo said as I shook my head.

"It's actually four blocks." Walter and I said at the same time before Walter raised his voice. "But I won't let that happen!" he declared trying to make his point.

"I don't know if that's going to be enough to get LAPD to set up rolling road blocks. We're talking about major roads in a major city. There's safety risks, there's procedures…." Agent Gallo said before Walter cut him off.

"I know what you're doing. You're covering yourself in case of casualties." Walter said accusingly as I groaned in frustration.

"I don't put protocol over lives." Agent Gallo defended himself, but Walter was not backing down.

"Lives? Suddenly you're worried about lives?" Walter asked incredulously as I finally had enough.

"Oh my God guys! Can you two stop arguing for 10 seconds so we can figure out how we're going to do this?" I said as they both turned to look at me.

"We can debate the past later. Right now, if you want my help, then let me make the calls and see if I can't get this done for you." Agent Gallo said as he walked away from Walter. "Let's go." he said as his agents followed him out the back door.

"I know he thinks he's helping, but we don't have time for bureaucracy right now. Happy if Logan hacks into the DOT can you manipulate the traffic signals?" Walter asked Happy as I looked at him.

"They're on standard sequencers; I don't see why not." Happy said as I moved towards her.

"So you shut down the roads, we drive fast as hell we might be able to pull this off. Toby, I need you to check the manifest…." Walter continued before Toby cut him off.

"For a passenger up there whose phone is still on. Walt, I got this." Toby said as he started to pull out his laptop. "Don't worry." Toby finished as Walter walked away to pace.

"All right. I'm gonna need to update my wireless antenna software to pick up the signal from the plane. So…. someone's gonna have to drive me there." Walter continued as I started to hack into the DOT. However I managed to see Daryl and Sylvester stand up and slowly approach Walter.

"Umm…. I don't have my license, but- I'm more of a bus guy- I-I understand the basic mechanics of-of how this works." Sylvester stuttered out as Walter cut him off.

"Sylvester. I really need you here helping Toby, but thank you pal." Walter told Sylvester with a small smile as Sylvester nodded.

"I'll go with you. I have my license and they don't really need a pyro here." Daryl said with a nonchalant shrug making Walter nod his head.

"Uh, driving through L.A with nothing but green lights- It's always been a fantasy of mine." Paige said suddenly as she held up her keys.

"At high speed? No." Walter immediately rejected her offer.

"Somebody's gotta drive." she reasoned as I listened in to their conversation while finishing up my work.

"Come on." Walter said as he pulled Paige away. "Your son need you." he reasoned but she was having none of that.

"I've tried really hard, but I've never been able to fully connect with him. Not in the way I've seen him connect with all of you today. What my son needs is to see me help you. Please, Walter." Paige said looking at him in the eyes as her voice held a pleading tone in it. I finished hacking in moving out of Happy's way as I watched Walter and Paige.

_'Yup…. I ship them.'_ I thought as I grinned to myself.

"You're a good mom." Walter said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Or a very bad one." I said as I sent them a cheeky grin. They gave me an unimpressed look as they rushed out with Daryl.

"Okay, Walter, I'm tracking you on the traffic cams. They should start changing….now!" Happy said into the talkie as she manipulated the lights.

"There's 440 people on the flight. They all have their phones off because they're on a damn plane. How the hell am I supposed to communicate with them?" Toby asked as he continued to search the manifest.

"I'm checking the Sigalert; you should head south on Hilgard to Manning, then Santa Monica to Bundy. I'll get you a clear path." Happy relayed into the talkie as she checked her laptop. "Guys, stay frosty. I can't get the light on Barrington to change over." Happy said making me look over at her worried.

"We're almost there. Toby did you find a passenger on one of those planes with an active phone?" Walter's voice sounded through the talkie making me sigh in relief knowing that they were okay.

"Sylvester, I need more passenger names." Toby said not taking his eyes off of his laptop.

"Novell's software id too old to do any of this in five minutes. And even if someone's phone was on, how would get in touch with them at 36,000 feet?" Sylvester said as he started to get agitated.

"Old technology! That's it! We-we-we find someone with an out-of-date analog phone." Toby said as he started typing away.

"The receivers are ten times stronger than smartphones. They can get a signal up there." Happy said making a wave of relief hit me.

"All right we lose anyone under 50. Can't make more than six figures, can't work for a tech company…. Salesmen! Salesmen never turn off their phones, they risk losing business. And duh, duh, duh, duh, duh. Gordon Toole. Plastic salesman from Reseda returning from a work trip. Service is linked to a Retron A-64 analog." Toby said as he looked at his information.

"Call him." Sylvester said as I handed Toby my phone.

"Mr. Tooley. Listen, this is Homeland Security, there's an emergency on your flight. We need your help." Toby said as he walked to the other side of the bar before he sat on it. "Yeah, this isn't Sully, because Sully wouldn't know that right now outside your window, are the Santa Monica Mountains. And right above them are two F-22's ready to shoot you out of the sky. So I need you to get off your ass, grab a flight attendant and tell them to get your phone over to the pilot." Toby said calmly but sternly into the phone.

"That's kind of hot." I muttered making Happy snort at me as I blushed.

**Daryl's P.O.V**

"This is Captain Pike standing by." We heard over the talkie as Walter answered him quickly.

"Captain Pike, you're carrying an uncorrupted version of control tower software. Now you need to email it to me so it can be downloaded at LAX." Walter said loudly so it could be heard over the winds.

"Copy. But our onboard wireless only has a limited reach. What do you want me to do?" Captain Pike asked as we pulled up to Klemmer.

"Buzz the tower at 100-feet, I should be able to grab your wireless." Walter said as he climbed out of the car.

"Where will you be?" Captain Pike asked as we started walking towards the door.

"We just arrived at Klemmer Airfield; we called ahead. Runway two has been cleared." Walter explained as I opened the door for them to get inside.

"I'm right over Klemmer, we could be there in less than a minute." he said as we made or way up to the tower.

"Mr. O'Brien?" a man asked as soon as we were at the doorway to the control tower.

"Yes." Walter answered as the man walked up to him.

"I've got a space cleared for you up here." the man said as he led Walter to an open desk.

"Thank you. Okay. I've linked my computer up to LAX so as soon as I get the download, they'll have it as well." Walter said as I looked out the window to look at the runway.

"Here it comes." Paige said making me look up at the incoming plane.

"Captain Pike, maintain at 100-feet, I should be able to catch your wifi signal and download your software." Walter said as the plane started getting closer.

"I don't really think this will work." I muttered as the plane passed by the control tower.

"This is Captain Pike, do I have confirmation, over. Were you able to download the software?" he asked over the talkie as Walter kept his head down.

"No, there's too much of a speed differential between the plane and a stationary laptop, over." Walter said walking over to the window I was at.

"Let's try again." Paige said hopeful as I looked at her while Walter looked out the window.

"Doing the same thing, but expecting a different action is the definition of insanity. It won't work." Walter stated as he trailed off at the end.

"Mr. O'Brien I've got 240 souls on board. Please tell me there's something else you can do." Captain Pike said in a pleading voice.

"I just solved the speed differential problem." Walter said making me look out the window then at him.

"You're crazy…. I'm so in." i said as Walter, Paige and I jogged outside.

"Happy, I need you to get me into a Ferrari 458." Walter said as I examined the beautiful car in front of me.

"Force the gas cap open. There's an engine cover emergency release." Happy said as Walter did what he was told.

"Alright." Walter said as he got the engine cover up.

"Left hand side of the engine bay, pull up the ECM chip." Happy continued her instructions as we got the Ferrari running.

"Oh lord, I have got to get me a Ferrari." I said making Paige chuckle at me. I looked at her and gave a cheesy grin. "Well I'm glad to see that someone appreciated my commentary." I said before turning to listen to Walter.

"Can you get the plane about 8-feet off the ground?" Walter asked as I looked at him in slight confusion.

"Eight feet? What for?" Captain Pike asked in confusion to the strange request.

"Can't risk missing the wireless signal again, so we're going to have to hardwire it into the computer." Walter said explaining to us so we could understand.

"You're the world's smartest computer guy and this comes down to plugging something in?" Paige asked incredulously as Walter nodded slightly.

"Of course that's what this would come down to." I muttered quietly as I leaned against my dream car.

"How exactly do you plan on doing this?" Captain Pike asked over the talkie making us look at Walter.

"We're going to be driving 200 miles an hour underneath you." Walter stated making my eyes go wide as I looked at him.

"What?" Paige asked as if Walter had grown another head.

"You'll only have seven seconds to receive that file. Any longer and we're not getting this plane back up and we will crash." Captain pike said making me have a mini panic attack.

"On top of us?!" Paige and I said at the same time

"That will not happen…. most likely." Walter said to all of us trying to calm us down. "Do it in one minute." Walter finished saying as he walked over to the driver's seat.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled at Walter as I walked over to the passenger side of the car.

"You-you expect me to sit in this car while a plane is right over us?" Paige asked in disbelief as she looked at Walter.

"No, Daryl is going to be holding you up through the sunroof." Walter said casually making my jaw drop.

"Oh, okay." Paige said with attitude making Walter walk over to her.

"Alright, okay, okay. You-you're going to have to trust me now. I will not let anything happen to you. You're the one who said you wanted to save everyone. This is our only chance." Walter said as I watched them.

"What about me?" I said sarcastically. "Do I get no reassurance?" I finished with a cheeky smile.

"You'll be fine Daryl. Logan and Happy would kill me otherwise." Walter said looking at me.

"Fair enough." I said as I slipped into the car. We zoomed down the street as Paige was sitting on my lap freaking out.

"Oh, my God." Paige muttered as we turned onto the runway.

"Are you ready?" Walter asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"No." Paige answered quickly making me grin at her discomfort.

"Hit the roof panel." Walter instructed as Paige stayed sitting on my lap.

"No." Paige said again as she refused to get up.

"Hit the roof panel!" Walter said a bit more forcefully to get his point across.

"Okay, okay." Paige said as she got ready to hit it.

"Do it now!" Walter yelled making her hit the roof panel sending it flying off of the car. I watched the roof panel as it flipped in the air before landing far behind us.

"This poor car." I muttered earning an elbow to the ribs from Paige.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" Paige said as she tried to turn around to look behind us while still on my lap.

"Dude! My junk!" I yelled as she injured me. Walter quickly got the car in position as Paige adjusted herself. We accelerated until we were under the planes wheels as a man was there holding a yellow cable.

"Come on! You gotta reach it!" the man yelled as Paige stood up trying to reach it.

"I can't reach it!" Paige yelled as I crouched on the seat motioning for her to climb onto my shoulders. She climbed up holding the laptop as the man came down lower for her to reach the cable.

"Drop the cable! Drop it now!" Walter yelled as Paige finally reached it.

"Got it! Got it, it's in!" she yelled as I got back into a crouch. "It's downloading! It's downloading!" she yelled as she sat on my shoulders and upper back.

"What's it say?" Walter asked as soon as he could.

"I don't know, uh, a few seconds!" Paige answered as I grunted.

"We're running out of road!" Walter yelled slightly panicking.

"Still loading!" Paige yelled as we continued on down the runway. "Just a few more seconds! Almost! No, no, no, no, no!" Paige yelled making me stand up for her to have a longer reach. "Walter! It's almost done!" she yelled as Walter went faster to keep up. "Got it!" she yelled letting go of the laptop as I quickly got her off of my shoulders. I held her securely as Walter skidded trying to stop the car before we crashed. We stopped inches away from hitting the metal railing. Paige suddenly opened the door as she started to throw up as I patted her back.

"Well…. that was thrilling." I commented drily as Walter threw his head back onto the seat panting.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The entire team was not at the Airfield talking when Walter walked towards Agent Gallo. They stopped in front of each other and away from everyone else.

"Deal's a deal." Agent Gallo said as he handed Walter a couple of envelopes with money. Walter looked at them thinking.

"Paige… she deserves a share." he said motioning towards the money in his hands.

"I'll see to it. When we worked together, that didn't pan out the way either of us wanted. I was hoping, moving forward, things could be different." Agent Gallo said to Walter, who had his hands in his pockets.

"Moving forward?" Walter questioned the man in front of him.

"I came to L.A to start a strategic response team. At any given time we deal from stolen nukes, to missing kids, to counterfeit cash so good it can collapse our economy within a month. Bad guys are getting smarter, and I can't train my agents to think like you do. I have the full resources of the US government. i need your help, and I think you and your team need a home." Agent Gallo said as Walter walked backwards slightly before pulling out a folded up piece of paper.

"Here." Walter said as he handed Agent Gallo the paper so he could read it.

"Fixed salaries, cars, research lab. You saw this coming." Agent Gallo said as he looked at Walter.

"It was your only logical move." Walter said as Agent Gallo sighed. They shook hands before Agent Gallo walked away leaving Walter to walk back to his team.

"Okay, lips are parted, leaning slightly forward. you have something to tell us." oby said as Walter got closer to them.

"He offered us jobs." Walter said chuckling slightly as everyones faces held shock and excitement.

"Me too?" Toby asked making Logan chuckle at him.

"We're a team aren't we?" Walter announced making Toby smile. Walter looked around slightly looking for someone making Daryl chuckle at him.

"The waitress just left to bring her son home. You just missed her." Toby said making Walter put his head down slightly as his spread into a small smile. Later that day Walter knocked on Paige's door.

"Walter. Come in." Paige said as she opened the door wider so that Walter could walk in.

"I know it's late, uh, I just wanted to say thank you for your help today." Walter said as he turned around to face her.

"You're welcome. You came all this way to tell me that?" she asked as she leaned against the wall slightly.

"No, I also came to offer you a job. Government-funded problem solvers." Walter said with a slight smile.

"Uh…. why? I'm-I'm not a genius." she said questioningly.

"Uh, no, but you are raising one. That takes someone smart, brave…. now our work requires interaction with people, it's not our strength. You want to know about your son, I can translate him for you, you translate the world for us." Walter explained to her before he pulled out a folded up document. "It's um…. salary…. plus benefits. You're worried about not being able to connect with Ralph. That is a second chance." Walter said as Paige looked up at him.

"For you too? For you and Cabe?" Paige asked him softly as he looked at her.

"When I was 16, Cabe asked me to develop a tracking software to drop military aid packages. So, months later, I uh, I turn on the t.v. and I saw bombs being dropped on Baghdad. They were using my system, and I designed it for speed over accuracy. So, 2,000 civilians died." Walter explained him and Cabes past as she looked at him.

"Walter…. you were just a kid." she reasoned with him.

"Yeah, so is Ralph. So tell him to ignore any sentence that starts with normally. Make sure that he's not scared of anything that he's capable of. And he'll find it difficult to make friends, and sometimes he'll feel like no one else in the world likes him. You just gotta make sure that he knows that it's not his fault." Walter said as Paige wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Hi, Walter." Ralphs voice greeted as he walked into the living room as he headed towards the couch.

"Hey, Ralph." Walter responded with his own greeting as he looked at him.

"He-he doesn't talk to anyone else but me." Paige said as she looked from Ralph to Walter.

"He recognized one of his own." Walter says as Ralph sets up two controllers for his game. "May I?: Walter asked as Paige motioned for him to sit down with her son. Walter sat down next to Ralph as the game started to count down. "You ever pause your dreams Ralph?" Walter asked as the game started.

"Yeah." Ralph responded as he played.

"Ever rewind them?" Walter asked as his eyes stayed on the game.

"Sometimes." Ralph said making Walter glance over at him.

"Yeah, me too." Walter said softly as Paige watched them.


End file.
